Problem: Solve for $c$ : $c+8=-11$ $c =$
Solution: To isolate $c$, we subtract $8$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} c+8&=-11 \\\\ c+8{-8}&=-11{-8} \\\\ c&=-11{-8} \\\\ c&=-11{+\left(-8\right)} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $c = -19$